


Chilling Confessions

by peblezQ



Series: Hamilton Week - Lams Birthday Bash [7]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Canon Era, First Kiss, Gay John Laurens, Historical Figures, Lams - Freeform, Lams Birthday Bash, Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: Laurens and Hamilton share the bed in the garret at Vally Forge as it is far too cold for them to sleep alone tonight.Prompt #7 - Winter
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Hamilton Week - Lams Birthday Bash [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Lams Birthday Bash





	Chilling Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another short one-shot for the Lams challenge! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Alexander despises the cold. He misses the warmth of his home island, the sun shining brightly and making him glow. In America, he is utterly cold all the damn time. He shivers bitterly in his cot in this godforsaken attic. He and Laurens are left to suffer the chilly draft.

"Hamilton?" Laurens' voice is quiet and strained.

"Yes?" Hamilton replies with a violent shiver, shaking his bones to the core.

"I…" Laurens trails off. "Would you sleep with me? I am far too cold," Laurens says with chattering teeth.

Hamilton does not allow himself time to think as he swiftly stands up with his blanket and practically lunges himself into Laurens' cot, tossing his extra blanket on top of Laurens'.

He unabashedly nuzzles himself closer to Laurens, huffing with a shiver. “I loathe winter,” Hamilton mutters through gritted teeth.

Laurens hums a low chuckle and nods his head. “Agreed.”

Alexander shimmies closer subconsciously and blinks his eyes open in surprise when Laurens wraps his arms around him. He lifts an inquiring brow. “Laurens?”

John releases him with pink cheeks. “Aye, sorry. I had just…”

Hamilton smiles, shrugging. “No, no, tis fine. Body warmth is useful.”

Laurens smiles and puts his arms over Hamilton again. “Aye…”

They are silent for

A.

Very.

Long.

Time.

Laurens feels content, his eyes closed and his face close to Hamilton's. He feels warm in his embrace and feels not any worry as he heats up under the sheets. 

Then a peculiar thing happens.

He feels lips hesitantly pressing against his temple. Laurens does not move, keeping his eyes closed; pure confusion fills him to the core.

“Alexander?” Laurens whispers. Hamilton cannot find his voice. Laurens remains still, with his eyes closed.

He feels hesitant lips upon his own and widens his eyes in shock. He shoves himself back, staring owlishly at Hamilton who stares back at him with raw terror in his eyes.

“I am sorry!” Hamilton sputters, releasing his arms from around Laurens. “I do not know what came over me - I just--”

“No, no. You are fine…” Laurens replies in a low, confused tone. He feels colder again with the distance between them on the cot.

"I was just confused," Hamilton mutters quickly.

"I said it was fine, Hamilton," Laurens snaps back with furrowed brows.

It is  _ not _ fine. John's heart is pounding heavily in his chest. He feels far too warm all of the sudden.

"I am so sorry," Hamilton whispers sorrowfully.

Laurens squeezes his eyes shut. "Stop talking about it. If you cease all discussions on the matter, I may give you the benefit of the doubt…" 

Hamilton is quiet for a moment. "What if I no longer wish to remain quiet about it?" 

John looks sharply at Alexander after this revelation. "You must be careful when saying such things, Alexander," Laurens whispers harshly.

Hamilton shrugs. "Honestly, I pay no mind any longer. If you wish to report me then so be it."

Laurens narrows his eyes and lifts a confused brow. "Why the hell would I report you?"

Hamilton turns onto his back, shrugging. "Because I am a sodomite, John. And you make me feel...things no man should feel for another." Laurens cringes at the word. Hamilton cranes his neck to look at John again. "I had wondered if you felt the same but...I am sorry I misread this situation. I promise it will not happen again."

Laurens shakes his head slowly. "No, I--"  _ What, exactly? _ He does not know how to finish such a sentence. Laurens grunts and decides,  _ fuck it all. _ He leans over and places a careful kiss to Hamilton's cheek, unable to speak on his own nature.

Hamilton furrows his brows in confusion. "John?"

Laurens pointedly looks to Hamilton's lips and back into his eyes; a silent question. Hamilton answers by closing the distance, pressing his chapped lips upon John's cautiously. 

Laurens cages his head between his arms underneath the blanket, deepening the kiss with fiery passion. This certainly be one way to keep warm with a friend on a cold winter night.

Neither John nor Alexander knows what they be after such confessions, but for now they bask in each other, no longer a care for the outside world only for tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Historical Lams is my kryptonite.


End file.
